


cloudy with a chance of catchin' feelings

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: "Maybe Jungwoo’s missing something in all of this, but he can’t be bothered to think about it too much. He likes Yukhei and he more than likes Dongyoung so he’s happy they get to spend time together. There’s no need to overthink it, Jungwoo’s convinced himself."





	cloudy with a chance of catchin' feelings

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the cheesy title. enjoy!

The first time Jungwoo finds himself paying more than just a little attention to Dongyoung is during Taeyong’s birthday party.

 

They’re all gathered at Jaehyun’s apartment, the only place big enough to accommodate their entire gang, when Dongyoung squeezes himself between Jungwoo and Yukhei on the small, pea-green couch that could only belong to Jaehyun given how ugly it is.

 

Dongyoung asks if Jungwoo wants a sip of whatever he is drinking in a yellow plastic cup filled almost to the top. Jungwoo refuses but watches as Yukhei accepts the cup from Dongyoung, downing half the content and smacking his lips when he is done in what would otherwise be ridiculous if Yukhei wasn’t over six feet tall and didn’t have the firmest muscles Jungwoo’s ever had the pleasure of touching in his life.

 

Yes, Jungwoo has a thing for tall, well-built guys who also happen to be incredibly loud and dorky and he is shameless about it.

 

Jungwoo’s come to terms that he feels incredibly attracted to Yukhei because, honestly, who doesn’t? But tonight, Dongyoung is the one catching his eye, causing heat to spread through his whole body and making him squirm a little in his seat whenever Dongyoung’s thighs brush his.

 

In addition to that, there’s Dongyoung’s beautiful, toothy smile and his sexy, low laugh which always prompts Jungwoo to laugh along throughout the night even if most of the time he doesn’t even register exactly what they’re laughing about.

 

At some point during the night, Dongyoung’s hand ends up on Jungwoo’s knee and Jungwoo forgets how to breathe for a whole thirty seconds until Sicheng’s voice snaps him out of his daze.

 

“What?” Jungwoo asks, shooting Sicheng and annoyed look causing the pink-haired man to wince. “I’m sorry, hyung. Do you need anything?” Jungwoo adds regretfully, smiling up at Sicheng.

 

“I just wanted to know if you want a ride home.”

 

Jungwoo is about to answer but then he feels Dongyoung’s hand squeeze his knee and all the blood seems to leave Jungwoo’s brain. Dongyoung, oblivious to what he just did, keeps laughing at whatever joke Yukhei just told him.

 

“S-sure,” Jungwoo finally manages, without moving from his spot on the couch.

 

Sicheng keeps watching him with a curious look, but doesn’t say anything, then eventually, leaves to say goodbye to the rest of the boys.

 

“Dongyoung-hyung, I’m leaving,’ Jungwoo says, voice small, but somehow Dongyoung hears him over the loud chatter and the music playing from Johnny’s phone.

 

“Oh? Already?” Jungwoo’s eyes automatically travel to Dongyoung’s slight pout.

 

Dongyoung’s hand is no longer on his knee, the weight and warmth from the touch gone, but replaced with something else that Jungwoo can’t quite name but it’s tugging at his heart strings. Longing, maybe. He already misses Dongyoung’s touch. But when did this happen?

 

“Yeah, Sicheng-hyung is giving me a ride home.”

 

Dongyoung nods and smiles, then throws an arm around Jungwoo, whispering a ‘see you later’ too close to his ear and Jungwoo has to try with all his might not to melt into the elder’s arms. Over Dongyoung’s shoulder he sees Yukhei watching them from the corner of his eye, but pretending like he isn’t as if he’s afraid he’s gonna get caught staring.

 

At the moment, Jungwoo doesn’t pay it any attention though, too preoccupied in keeping his own heartbeat in check so Dongyoung doesn’t notice it while they’re hugging.

 

By the time Sicheng finally makes it back, Jungwoo is already waiting by the door, eyes fixed on Dongyoung and Yukhei across the room. He tries to gauge his own feelings seeing the two very attractive boys sitting side-by-side, Yukhei’s arm thrown over the back of the couch, fingers playing with one of Dongyoung’s sleeve.

 

Jungwoo decides jealousy is far from what he feels while watching the scene in front of him. Lower lip caught between his teeth, he sways a little in place (he’s had a few drinks after all) as he suddenly imagines Yukhei and Dongyoung making out on Jaehyun’s ugly couch, everyone else gone but the three of them.

 

Jungwoo watches as Yukhei’s tongue darts out to lick at Dongyoung’s lips and Dongyoung lets out a low, raspy moan, fingers digging into Yukhei’s hips and pulling the younger man closer, kiss deepening as...

 

“Jungwoo!” Sicheng calls his name and Jungwoo jumps back from shock, back hitting the door in the process.

 

“I’m here, hyung! No need to shout,” Jungwoo answers, clutching at his own t-shirt over his chest.

 

“It didn’t look like you were here at all,” Sicheng replies, gaze flickering between Jungwoo and the spot across the room where Jungwoo knows Yukhei and Dongyoung are still very intimately chatting.

 

“Let’s just go, alright?” Jungwoo mumbles at the same time as he opens the door so they can walk out.

 

On the ride home, Jungwoo tries to keep his mind from wandering into dangerous territory lest Sicheng decides to confront him about why he was acting weird earlier.

 

☀☀☀

 

Yukhei is one of the most easy-going, carefree and lively people Jungwoo knows and he’s also one of the two reasons Jungwoo agreed to join one of their university’s many book clubs. The second one being that Dongyoung is also a part of the club and Jungwoo’s crush on the brunette may or may not have escalated a little bit over the past couple of months.

 

“Hey, over here, guys!” Dongyoung greets them as soon as they enter the classroom from where he is sitting at the round study table, motioning for them to sit on the two empty chairs on each side of him.

 

Jungwoo rushes to sit at Dongyoung’s right, while Yukhei settles on the elder’s left. Dongyoung is wearing one of his signature cardigans, this one caramel colored complimenting his skin tone very nicely. Dongyoung also smells fucking fantastic and Jungwoo leans into him just a bit so he can inhale Dongyoung’s scent.

 

They’ve been bumping into each other quite often lately since Dongyoung seems to always be around Yukhei for one reason or another. Jungwoo doesn’t mind, so he never questioned why, suddenly, the two of them are so inseparable. Instead, he takes advantage of every situation to get to know Dongyoung better and the three of them have developed quite a close friendship. It’s not unusual to see them walking around campus together, making a quick run to one of the many cafés nearby to get their much needed caffeine refill before afternoon classes.

 

The rest of their friends often joke about how they’re inseparable now and if they didn’t know better they would be convinced they’re dating. Jungwoo always looks down, embarrassed, to hide his flushed cheeks when their friends tease them like this, while Yukhei and Dongyoung simply laugh, exchanging knowing looks between them.

 

Maybe Jungwoo’s missing something in all of this, but he can’t be bothered to think about it too much. He likes Yukhei and he more than likes Dongyoung so he’s happy they get to spend time together. There’s no need to overthink it, Jungwoo’s convinced himself.

 

So when Yukhei had invited him to join the book club he and Dongyoung were a part of, Jungwoo immediately agreed. Not that he is even particularly interested in books (he’s more of a movie person), but he can exert some effort for the sake of having more shared interests with Dongyoung.

 

During the first half hour, Jungwoo only pretends to listen to what people are saying, the poetry book they’re discussing forgotten on the table in front of him as he dozes off. His gaze travels around the room not really paying attention to anything or anyone, until he looks down at his own hand on his lap, and then his eyes suddenly wander to his left to settle on Dongyoun’s lap. What he sees make him stifle a gasp, eyes widening.

 

At first, he thinks he is seeing things, so he blinks a few times, mind rushing to catch up with what’s playing out in front of his eyes. Is that really Yukhei’s hand on Dongyoung’s thigh or is Jungwoo seeing things? He looks up at Dongyoung’s impassive face and then tries to take a subtle peak over the elder’s shoulder to check on Yukhei but before he can, Dongyoung seems to notice Jungwoo is looking at his direction.

 

“Is everything okay?” Dongyoung whispers leaning towards Jungwoo. Maybe his expression gave it away, Jungwoo thinks, then forces out a small smile.

 

“Yeah, fine. I just thought I heard something outside.” That’s the lamest excuse in the world, but Jungwoo’s brain isn’t exactly functioning at its full capacity right now. Not with the image of Yukhei’s hand so close to Dongyoung’s crotch ingrained in his mind.

 

“Okay…” Dongyoung narrows his eyes, not seeming very convinced, but lets it go, settling back on his chair.

 

Jungwoo clears his throat awkwardly, adjusting himself on his seat. Dongyoung still gives him one last curious look but Jungwoo pretends not to notice and just opens his poetry book on some random page, pretending he is reading something. He plants both of his elbows on the table, resting his face on his hand, eyes skimming over the first lines of a poem, before he feels the irresistible urge to check if Yukhei’s hand is still at the same place that it was before.

 

Yeri, one of Jungwoo’s classmates, is talking and everyone seems to be paying attention to her so Jungwoo bows his head just enough that it still looks like he’s reading, and sneaks a sideways glance at Dongyoung’s lap.

 

Yukhei’s hand not only is still there, but it’s moved up enough that it’s covering Dongyoung’s crotch, palm spread over it, moving slowly in an up and down motion. Jungwoo feels sudden heat shoot through his body to settle in the pit of his stomach, and as much as he tries he can’t drag his gaze away.

 

He knows he shouldn’t be looking, but then again, neither should Yukhei’s hand be on Dongyoung’s dick right now. Jungwoo swallows dryly as he notices Dongyoung’s bulge growing under Yukhei’s ministrations, and he feels his own cock start to harden. Shit. That’s not good, Jungwoo thinks, dreading have to get up and walk away sporting an erection in front of all these people.

 

“Jungwoo?” The sudden mention of his name makes Jungwoo look up, startled. All eyes are on him, including Dongyoung’s and Yukhei’s and he feels his cheeks blushing under the unrequited attention.

 

“Yeah?” He asks, confused, pushing his bangs aside.

 

“Do you have anything to add to the discussion? It’s okay if you don’t, since you’re new here, but don’t be shy, if there are any thoughts you want to share.” One of the senior year students Jungwoo doesn’t remember the name tells him, a condescending smile on his face.

 

“I don’t… I haven’t read the entire book, yet.” Actually he hasn’t even opened the book prior from today. “Maybe after I finish?”

 

“That’s okay. Don’t feel pressured to share, either. But, you know, literature is meant to be talked about and discussed. If we don’t socialize our thoughts with our…”

 

Jungwoo stops listening. He really needs to get out of here and maybe find a bathroom stall to jerk off at, but he’s scared of getting up right now and garnering attention to himself. He’s still not even half-hard but he doesn’t wanna take any chances. Jungwoo decides it’s best to ignore whatever is happening right next to him. If he does that, everything will be okay twenty-minutes from now when they can leave.

 

Just as that thought crosses Jungwoo’s mind, a quiet, low noise much like a groan but breathier comes from his left and Jungwoo can’t help but look to his side, just to see Dongyoung sitting frozen in place, lips shut tight in a thin line and eyes fixed somewhere across the room. Jungwoo’s eyes roam the room quickly, trying to see if anyone else heard or noticed Dongyoung but the stuck-up senior from earlier is still rambling on and on about the importance of talking about books or whatever and everyone else either looks like they’re about to fall asleep or like they’re at least trying to feign interest.

 

On Jungwoo’s left, Dongyoung squirms slightly in his seat and Jungwoo, once more, is too weak to resist looking.

 

This time, the sight is a little bit more than Jungwoo can handle so he almost lets out a whimper himself. Yukhei’s hand is wrapped perfectly around Dongyoung’s cock, and even though Yukhei’s hands are the size of a frying pan with those long-ass fingers, it’s still not big enough to accommodate all of Dongyoung’s long, thick cock. Jungwoo feels his mouth water, pupils blown wide as Yukhei squeezes Dongyoung’s cockhead and a little bit of pre-cum spurts out.

 

Thumbing over the slit, Yukhei spreads the cum over the head and Dongyoung’s thigh muscles tense as a wave of pleasure shoots over him. Jungwoo’s hand travel to his own crotch, at the same time as Yukhei starts stroking Dongyoung and he palms himself through his jeans almost involuntarily. He looks up just to check if anyone has noticed what’s transpiring at their corner of the table, but everything seems to be just as before.

 

Still, Jungwoo makes sure he’s sitting as straight as he can against the back of the chair, slipping his best poker face on. Even with only being able to take quick peaks, as so to not raise any suspicions, Jungwoo still doesn’t miss the way Dongyoung’s breath hitches when Yukhei squeezes right under Dongyoung’s crown, Jungwoo’s own breath caught in his throat, as he squeezes his own cock over his pants, wishing the unwanted layer of fabric wasn’t there and that he was the one touching Dongyoung like that.

 

“That’s it for today’s meeting, everyone. Thank you for coming.”

 

Jungwoo’s pulled out of his fantasies by the scraping sound of multiple chairs against the floor. He stops touching himself, retreating his hand and crossing his legs under the table.

 

Next to him, Dongyoung also seems to pull himself together and Jungwoo feels the elder’s arm brush his as Dongyoung rises up from his chair and Yukhei does the same. Jungwoo is left dumbfounded, looking up at his friends wide-eyed as they act like nothing happened. Meanwhile, Jungwoo himself will now have to walk out of the room sporting a boner.

 

“Let’s go?” Dongyoung asks patting Jungwoo’s shoulder and walking past him.

 

Yukhei gives Jungwoo one of his wide, toothy smiles and follows Dongyoung outside. Jungwoo, eyes shut and taking a deep breath, still sits there, alone, for a few more seconds, before getting up and adjusting himself in his pants as best as he can.

 

As he walks out alongside the other two, Jungwoo’s so confused his brain to mouth filter stops working completely. Before he can help himself, he’s blurting out an incredulous “How?” to which Dongyoung and Yukhei respond with surprised twin looks, before Dongyoung lets out a snort and Yukhei starts straight up cackling.

 

“This isn’t our first rodeo, hyung,” Yukhei says when he finally stops laughing and Jungwoo is only left more confused than he already was.

 

“Can’t say the same, huh?” Dongyoung says, eyes traveling down Jungwoo’s body to settle on his obvious bulge.

 

“Oh my god, don’t look!” Jungwoo protests, placing both of his hands over the front of his pants, face burning with shame.

 

Yukhei walks up to Jungwoo’s other side and throws a hand over his shoulder, leaning forward enough to allow his breath to ghost over Jungwoo’s cheek. He drops his voice to an intimate tone, next to Jungwoo’s ear and says, “I never thought you had it in you, hyung. Did you enjoy the show?”

 

“I-I didn’t…”

 

“Leave him alone, Xuxi,” Doyoung tells Yukhei, before wrapping his own arm around Jungwoo’s waist and pulling him against his side.

 

They keep walking like that, Jungwoo sandwiched between the two taller men, until they reach the bus stop. Jungwoo doesn’t talk much on their trip home and when it’s Dongyoung’s turn to get off the bus he barely looks his hyung in the eye, too embarrassed. Dongyoung simply smirks at him and plants a kiss on his cheek, before doing the same to Yukhei.

 

“I’m going over to Jaehyun’s to play video games, do you wanna come?” Yukhei asks when they’re nearing their bus stop.

 

“Nah, I have some revising to do, but thanks,” Jungwoo says more to the window than to Yukhei who’s sprawled on the seat next to him.

 

“Hey, man. There’s no need to feel embarrassed about earlier. Dongyoung and I have been fooling around for a while. We just didn’t know you’d be interested in joining. I mean, are you?”

 

“Am I what?” Jungwoo glances at Yukhei nervously, barely registering the words that followed the fooling around part. So they really were something more than friends and Jungwoo had been third wheeling this entire time.

 

“Interested in, you know, joining us.”

 

“I’m already going to book club with you guys.” Jungwoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what Yukhei is talking about.

 

“I’m not talking about book club, hyung. I’m talking about you, Dongyoung and I doing _things_ together. You know, like this afternoon but not exactly in public if you’re not into it..” Yukhei snickers and Jungwoo’s eyes widen in shock, his brain gone haywire as soon as it registers exactly what Yukhei is suggesting.

 

“Do you want me to jerk you off?” it rolls off Jungwoo’s tongue before he can help it and it’s now  Yukhei’s turn to look at the other in surprise.

 

“Sure. If you’d want to,” Yukhei says. “But we can do other stuff too. Dongyoung and I, actually have thought about asking you, since we’re both attracted to you but-”

 

“Wait what? You’re both attracted to _me_?” Jungwoo interrupts, disbelief clear on his face. Yukhei rolls his eyes,  placing a familiar hand on Jungwoo’s thigh just like he always does but this time the gesture makes Jungwoo wish Yukhei’s hand would travel north, images of his deft fingers working on Dongyoung’s thick length still fresh in his mind.

 

“Why are you acting so surprised? You’re really hot, hyung,” Yukhei replies and even has he audacity to lick his lips after.

 

Jungwoo doesn’t know how to answer that so he just keeps his mouth shut, eyes glued to Yukhei’s hand on his thigh.

 

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at Dongyoung-hyung. He is a little clueless about these things himself, but I’ve picked up on it some time ago.”

 

“Did you tell him?” Jungwoo suddenly panics but Yukhei shakes his head, giving Jungwoo’s thigh another squeeze. Jungwoo exhales in relief.

 

“Just think about it, ‘kay? We could have a lot of fun together.” Yukhei smiles up at him and then Jungwoo is getting up to leave.

 

He yelps when Yukhei gives his ass a friendly slap, muttering a ‘brat’ under his breath. Yukhei waves at him through the bus window and Jungwoo waves back before walking away.

 

Jungwoo decides to take the longer route home since he has a lot to think about. There’s so much going on in his mind, it’s hard to organize all his thoughts right now but one thing he’s sure of: after this afternoon, things won’t ever be the same again between Dongyoung, Yukhei and him, and it so happens that he’s completely right about that.

 

☀☀☀

 

Dongyoung lives in a basement apartment by himself so that’s usually where Jungwoo and Yukhei find themselves crashing most Saturday nights after they’ve had too much to drink at one of the many parties Dongyoung and Yukhei get invited to and Jungwoo just happens to be snuck into by the two more popular guys.

 

On this particular night, Jungwoo is feeling a little drunker than usual, clinging to Yukhei’s arm for support as the three of them stumble their way down the narrow staircase leading to Dongyoung’s apartment. The latter takes a while to find his keys and Jungwoo whines loudly for him to hurry up. Yukhei giggles and wraps an arm around Jungwoo, squeezing him against his side and causing Jungwoo to whine even louder but melt into the embrace nonetheless.

 

Jungwoo feels warm all over suddenly well aware of Yukhei’s body heat and of their bodies pressed against each other in what would be an uncomfortable angle if Jungwoo wasn’t too intoxicated to care.

 

“Please don’t forget to take off your dirty shoes before entering my home,” Dongyoung says, turning to them, after he finally manages to unlock the door.

 

“You sound like Taeyong-hyung,” Jungwoo mumbles as he steps inside the dark apartment but Dongyoung merely snorts in response, before turning on the lights in the living room.

 

Jungwoo starts to slip his shoes off as best as he can without falling head first, and is successful enough with the first shoe, but when he bends down to unlace the other one, he loses balance. Jungwoo throws his arms further in an attempt to stop the fall, closing his eyes in anticipation of the collision but before he hits the ground, there’s a pair of arms wrapped around him.

 

“Easy there, hyung,” Yukhei says as he helps Jungwoo stand upright and he barely has time to register what just happened before Yukhei’s arms suddenly leave him and the next thing Jungwoo knows, Yukhei is kneeling in front of him, reaching for the shoe Jungwoo hasn’t managed to take off.

 

“What are you doing?” Jungwoo asks, leaning back against the door, as he watches Yukhei unlace his shoe.

 

“Helping you.” Yukhei snickers, shaking his head in amusement. He slips Jungwoo’s shoes off and then stands up again, throwing his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder. “You okay to walk or do you want me to carry you to bed?”

 

“I-I can walk, I think,” Jungwoo mumbles, taking a step forward on wobbly legs but managing not to fall, even though he’s sure if Yukhei wasn’t there supporting him he’d probably have made it as far as the couch and no further.

 

“I’m getting us some water, you can go on ahead,” ever-so-responsible Dongyoung calls from the kitchen,  having drunk much less than Jungwoo and Yukhei have. Jungwoo knows he’ll be grateful for having Dongyoung around when he wakes up next morning hungover but hydrated.

 

When Yukhei and Jungwoo finally make it to Dongyoung’s bedroom, Jungwoo immediately throws himself on top of Dongyoung’s huge bed, body sprawled like a starfish and cheek pressed against the cool bed cover. It feels blissfully good.

 

He hears Yukhei chuckle somewhere behind him, and suddenly there’s a huge body lying on top of him, pressing him down against the soft mattress.

 

“Get off me, Xuxi!” Jungwoo protests half-heartedly, words coming out slurred.

  
“But you feel so comfy, hyung! Besides, you’re the one taking up most of the bed, so there’s no room for me.” Jungwoo can feel Yukhei’s hot breath against his nape as the other speaks and it makes a slight shiver run through him despite how warm he feels right now.

 

“If you let me go I’ll make room for you.” Jungwoo squirms from under Yukhei but the other is too strong, so he doesn’t even budge. All Yukhei does is let out a low chuckle close to Jungwoo’s ear.

 

“Nah, I’m good.”

 

Jungwoo is about to curse at Yukhei when he hears Dongyoung’s footsteps entering the room following Dongyoung’s unmistakable snort, probably at the scene in front of him.

 

“Yukhei, get off Jungwoo, you’re gonna break him,” Dongyoung says and Yukhei obediently does as he’s told much to Jungwoo’s relief. Jungwoo rolls on his back, sitting up to take the glass of water Dongyoung hands him.

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Jungwoo says quietly, holding the glass with two hands just in case he ends up holding it wrong and spills something on Dongyoung’s pristine white sheets.

 

“How is the sleeping arrangement tonight? Who’s gonna take the bed and who’s gonna take the couch?” Dongyoung asks, his own glass of water half-empty in his hand. He looks so good in his white button-down shirt half open to expose the pale, milky skin of his chest, Jungwoo thinks, finishing his water in one last gulp, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

 

“Can’t we all sleep on the bed?” Yukhei says, lips curled into a suggestive smirk. Jungwoo blinks at him, before turning to Dongyoung.

 

Dongyoung raises an eyebrow at Yukhei’s suggestion, then settles his glass on top of the nightstand, crossing his arms against his chest. “The three of us won’t fit. You alone take eighty percent of the space.”

 

Jungwoo can’t help but huff out a laugh, before settling against the pillows to watch the other two man banter.

 

“I’m sleeping here, then,” Yukhei announces in a final tone, crawling to Jungwoo’s side to lie next to him, his feet dangling from the bed due to his height.

 

“That’s not how it works! You slept on the bed the last three times,” Dongyoung points out, pulling the bed covers from under Yukhei, trying to make him fall from the bed but without success.

 

Jungwoo almost falls instead, but manages to grab Yukhei’s arm before he does so, with a yelp.

 

“We could try, though,” Jungwoo says, voice small. He is rather tired, even though he’s considerately sobered up since they left the party but he just wants to sleep, preferably right where he is right now. The faster they decide where everyone is sleeping, the sooner he can pass out.

 

Dongyoung’s expression turns into a pensive one for a short while until he sighs, defeated, and steps closer to the bed on Yukhei’s side. “Scoot over,” he says, with a wave of his hand.

 

Jungwoo watches as Yukhei’s smirk transfixes into a wicked grin and he almost gets up to claim the couch himself, but he also feels a weirdly curious to know how this is going to play out.

 

“Only if you ask nicely, hyung,” Yukhei tells Dongyoung, stretching his legs out so there’s absolutely no room left for Dongyoung on the bed.

 

“This is my bed, you know that right?” Dongyoung doesn’t sound even half as annoyed as he’s pretending to be right now and Jungwoo realizes that whatever he’s witnessing isn’t at all what he first assumed it to be.

 

“Uhum, I do know that,” is Yukhei’s only answer. The younger boy’s staring up at Dongyoung with mischief and defiance in his eye.

 

Jungwoo feels his heart start to race when Dongyoung leans forward, face hovering only inches above Yukhei’s. “You’re being a very naughty boy tonight, Yukhei. Is this how you wanna behave in front of Jungwoo?”

 

In a split second, there are two sets of eyes on him and Jungwoo feels heat creep up his neck at the attention. Thankfully, the room’s only source of light is coming from the glass window and from the open door leading to the living room, so it’s unlikely the other two man can see how flustered he is right now.

 

“Jungwoo-hyung likes me naughty, doesn’t he?” Yukhei says, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Jungwoo fidgets in place, not knowing what to do or say, fingers digging in his thighs nervously.

 

“Is that so?” Dongyoung asks, frowning slightly as he looks Jungwoo in the eye. Jungwoo’s eyes travel downwards just so he doesn’t have to meet Dongyoung’s gaze but he realizes his mistake too late once his gaze lands on Dongyoung’s exposed chest. Jungwoo is pretty sure he can even see a partially exposed nipple, and if he was already feeling tense before now he’s starting to get horny on top of that.

 

“I-I don’t know…” Jungwoo starts mumbling before he can help himself, but nothing coherent comes out so he stops, mouth slightly open and eyes still fixed on the expanse of exposed skin in front of him.

 

Then Yukhei is chuckling and Jungwoo feels a pinch on his side. Dongyoung’s laugh joins Yukhei’s almost instantly and Jungwoo groans in frustration, grabbing a pillow and shoving it against Yukhei’s chest.  


“You’re so easy to tease, hyung,” Yukhei says while he laughs.

 

“I hate you both. I’m going to sleep on the couch tonight,” Jungwoo says, already getting up to leave, but Yukhei is quick to hook an arm around his narrow waist, pulling him back with ease. Jungwoo falls backwards onto Yukhei’s lap at the same time as Dongyoung climbs with them into the now too-small-bed

 

“I think Jungwoo-hyung should be in the middle, what do you think, Dongyoung-hyung?” Yukhei asks, already manhandling Jungwoo from on top of him to middle of the bed where he’s sandwiched between the two taller man (once again).

 

“Fine by me,” Dongyoung shrugs but is already wrapping an arm around Jungwoo and nestling against the crook of Jungwoo’s neck.

 

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Jungwoo asks, but he’s already feeling his body getting numb with sleepiness and with how cozy he is with Dongyoung cuddling up to him.

 

“Not really,” Dongyoung grumbles and Yukhei agrees, throwing his own arm around Jungwoo’s and one of his legs too for good measure. And just like that, Jungwoo is completely trapped. With Yukhei’s nose buried in his hair, the weight of more than one pair of limbs pinning him to bed and Dongyoung’s hot breath against his skin.

 

If Jungwoo wasn’t so tired and still slightly tipsy he would probably be freaking out, but sleepiness comes to him in a matter of minutes. By the time Yukhei is snoring loudly next to him, and Dongyoung has started to to drool on his shoulder, Jungwoo’s already fast asleep.

 

☀☀☀

 

It’s a matter of weeks until Yukhei brings up their little conversation on the bus. They had silently agreed that Jungwoo deserved some time to think about the proposition and neither of them had mentioned it. As far as Jungwoo is concerned, Dongyoung doesn’t know about what he and Yukhei talked about, but again, Jungwoo is aware the other two men have a more intimate relationship and it wouldn’t surprise him if Dongyoung knows about it, but he, too, has decided that Jungwoo deserves time to process everything.

 

Secretly, Jungwoo wishes that Dongyoung had been the one to touch on the subject first instead of Yukhei, given that the latter possesses the subtlety of a slap to the face.

 

“So when is that threesome happening?” Yukhei asks one day when they’re grabbing coffee after class. They’re sitting at one of the café’s table outside, enjoying the pleasant breeze of a spring afternoon while Dongyoung is inside waiting in line to order.

 

“The what? Xuxi, keep it down!” Jungwoo looks around, checking if anyone has heard what Yukhei said but thankfully all the other people at the nearby tables seem to be minding their own business.

 

“Come on, hyung. You’ve been given plenty of time to consider it.”

 

“But how would that work? I mean, are you and Dongyoung dating? Would I be dating you both?” Jungwoo really hadn’t planned to have this conversation right now, but since Yukhei had asked and he can’t find a good enough excuse to dodge the subject, he figures he might as well discuss it.

 

“We are definitely not dating,” Dongyoung’s voice startles Jungwoo, almost making him fall from the stool he’s perched on.

 

“Hyung, when did you get here?” Yukhei asks, taking his iced latte from the paper tray Dongyoung is carrying. Jungwoo gets his drink too and starts to sip on it only to have something to do.

 

“Just now.” Dongyoung makes his way around the table to sit on the vacant chair next to Jungwoo. “I’d definitely date you, though,” Dongyoung tells Jungwoo, bumping their shoulders lightly. Jungwoo blinks up at Dongyoung in sudden shock, but Dongyoung simply smiles at him in return.

 

“Hey! Why him and not me?” Yukhei protests, his voice loud enough to be heard across the street.

 

Jungwoo’s head is spinning after what Dongyoung said even though he is pretty sure elder was just teasing him as usual. Still, he can’t help the way his stomach feels all fluttery and shit as he replayes the words in his head over and over again, tuning out everything else around him, including Yukhei and Dongyoung’s loud back and forth.

 

“Fine! We can all date, if that’s what you want. But only if Jungwoo agrees, because I’m _not_ taking responsibility for you alone.” The mention of his name brings Jungwoo back to reality, attention shifting to the two men bickering in front of him.

 

“I’m asking you to be my boyfriend not my dad!” Yukhei scoffs and Jungwoo feels himself getting whiplash from everything that’s happening. Next thing, he’s standing up and walking away to try to clear his thoughts but he doesn’t make it very far before there are fast footsteps approaching him.

 

“Jungwoo, are you okay?” Dongyoung sounds concerned so Jungwoo nods and mutters a “fine” under his breath. Yukhei, in turn, throws an arm carelessly around his shoulder but stays silent as they keep walking.

 

The engines in Jungwoo’s brains are working full speed trying to figure out what to make of this situation and, most importantly, how to respond to it. He doesn’t know if his friends are being serious or not about the whole dating thing, but he’s quite sure they’re very serious about the sex thing and Jungwoo is inclined to say yes to either, even though he isn’t entirely sure of what exactly he’d be getting himself into.

 

It’s obvious he feels attracted to Dongyoung, this much he knows and he isn’t even slightly averse to the idea of being with Yukhei either. On the contrary, he’s entertained the idea many times.  Besides, they’re both Jungwoo’s close friends and he cares about them both deeply. Thus, there’s really nothing stopping Jungwoo from jumping into this, except his own insecurity.

 

Because Jungwoo isn’t sure how well he’d fit in Yukhei and Dongyoung’s pre-existing relationship. Sure, when they’re all acting like just friends everything is fine and dandy, but what if Jungwoo suddenly being a part of their sexual relationship messes up their balance and their friendship dynamic? Jungwoo would hate for that to happen. Even the thought of losing what they have makes his eyes watery and his chest feel hollow.

 

Seeming to notice Jungwoo’s sudden distressed state, Dongyoung falls back into step with both Yukhei and him, reaching for Jungwoo’s hand with his own and intertwining their fingers gently.

 

“Are you okay, Jungwoo?”

 

“I’m just worried about us,” Jungwoo answers, steps slowing down until he comes to a halt. He doesn’t notice that they’re in front of Dongyoung’s place already until Dongyoung is fishing his keys out of his jeans’ pocket.

 

“What’s worrying you, hyung?” Yukhei asks, hand sliding down Jungwoo’s back in a soothing manner.

 

“Maybe we can go inside and talk?” Dongyoung suggests and Jungwoo agrees.

 

Dongyoung’s apartment feels incredibly stuffy and hot what with all the windows being closed since that morning, so Dongyoung hurries to open them and turns the ceiling fan on, before settling on the couch next to Jungwoo. Yukhei is sitting on the fluffy rug Dongyoung got from Taeyong as a housewarming gift when he moved in two years ago, his head resting on Jungwoo’s thighs.  


“What’s on your mind?” Dongyoung places a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder squeezing it lightly and Jungwoo smiles up at him, a small but genuine one. Dongyoung really cares about him and Jungwoo can feel it in not only his words but his gestures too. Something pulls at Jungwoo’s heartstrings as that thought crosses his mind and his gaze settles on Yukhei’s head on his lap.

 

This shouldn’t be this hard.

 

“I don’t want to fuck all of this up.” Jungwoo tries, voice steadier than he expected, gesturing between the three of them.

 

“And what makes you think you will?” Dongyoung asks. Jungwoo looks at the dark-haired man, who’s just a few years older than him but who still makes him feel incredibly secure and cared for, with unblinking eyes.

 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just scared of the unknown.” Jungwoo shrinks into himself, not knowing how to articulate his thoughts. Yukhei is watching him with fondness and Jungwoo places a hand on top of Yukhei’s head, starts playing with his dirty blonde hair.

 

“I understand. But you don’t have to be scared. This would be new for us too. We would be trying to figure things out as we go, as much as you would.” Dongyoung’s words are simple, yet they seem to have an instant effect on calming down Jungwoo’s racing heart.

 

“I also don’t want to intrude in your relationship,” Jungwoo confesses, hand stilling on Yukhei’s hair once the latter raises it from Jungwoo’s lap to look at him.

 

“That’s impossible, hyung. You’re already part of this. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but everyone around us think we are in a relationship, the three of us. And, honestly, aren’t we?”

 

The question prompts Jungwoo to stop and reflect for a minute. Now that Yukhei’s mentioned it, they do act like they’re more than friends. He’s never heard of any of their other friends cuddling in bed at night or spending entire weekends huddled up under the covers in a makeshift blankets bed set up in the living room watching movies and falling asleep on each other as if it was routine. Or calling and texting each other whenever there was a slight change on their schedules which meant they could sneak out for a while and meet up somewhere nearby. Jungwoo is also aware of how many of his belongings are in Dongyoung’s apartment and in Yukhei’s dorm room (so many that he’s run out of clean clothes at his own dorm and had to call either of the other two to come and bring him a pair of clean plants or a t-shirt, or even underwear).

 

All signs point to Yukhei being incredibly right and Jungwoo being utterly oblivious this entire time.

 

“Told ya,” Yukhei smirks, using his index finger to poke Jungwoo’s stomach, causing the other to squirm.

 

“Just because you haven’t kissed us or been sexual with us yet, it doesn’t mean you aren’t already a part of this. And if you wanna keep it this way, that’s fine. We don’t _have_ to be having sex,” Dongyoung’s words make Jungwoo close his eyes and take a deep breath. This is really happening, it is not a dream or a really wild fantasy of his.

 

“Unless you want to,” Yukhei adds in a sing-song manner. Jungwoo hears the slap that lands on Yukhei’s arm, unable to hold back a laugh.

 

When Jungwoo opens his eyes, it’s to see Yukhei smiling brightly at him like he already knew Jungwoo’s answer before Jungwoo even knew it himself.

 

“Alright. I guess we’re doing this,” Jungwoo says in one breath, not really stopping to think about what all the implications are to his agreeing to whatever this is.

 

“You mean we are doing each other?’ Yukhei practically leaps to his feet, voice thunderous as he lets out a triumphant shout, fist flying in the air in celebration.

 

“Oh my god, it’s not like we won the World Cup or something, calm down Xuxi!” Dongyoung rolls his eyes, shaking his head but at the same time looking extremely amused at Yukhei’s exaggerated reaction.

 

“This is way better than winning the World Cup, what are you talking about?” Yukhei says and suddenly he is kneeling in front of Jungwoo, spreading his knees apart to fit in between them.

 

Jungwoo’s breath catches in his throat as he stares down at Yukhei, wide-eyed.

 

“Hyung, can I kiss you?” Yukhei asks, leaning forward slightly. Jungwoo feels Dongyoung stiffen in worry by his side, but he’s too busy staring at Yukhei’s pretty lips. Before Jungwoo even knows what he’s doing, he is closing the distance between their mouths and pressing his lips against Yukhei’s.

 

Next to him, Dongyoung seems to visibly relax, but Jungwoo barely registers anything beyond the way Yukhei’s lips move against his own, slowly at first, then a little bit faster, more erratic as thee kiss deepens. Then Jungwoo feels the tip of Yukhei’s tongue trace his lower lip, and he parts his lips just enough for it to slide in between them. It collides with his teeth, before Jungwoo opens his mouth further for it to slip inside and then he’s moaning just a tiny and small sound that he quickly swallows, embarrassed.

 

Jungwoo feels the weight of a hand on the small of his back, and then fingers moving up his spine, slow and gentle as if telling him to relax, to let go, but Jungwoo thinks he is too far gone already with the way Yukhei is kissing him, tongue twirling inside his mouth, teasing him, making him chase after it only to give him exactly what he wants again. Jungwoo’s never been kissed so good before, and when he feels Dongyoung’s teeth graze his earlobe he’s moaning again against Yukhei’s mouth, back arching from the overwhelming sensations.

 

“W-wait!” Jungwoo breaks the kiss, catching his breath. Dongyoung stops what he’s doing as well, leaning back to look at Jungwoo with slight worry.

 

“I’m fine, just, let’s take things a bit slower, okay?” Jungwoo wipes sweat off his forehead, noticing for the first time how hot he feels, the t-shirt he’s wearing sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

 

“Whatever you want, baby,” Dongyoung’s voice sounds lower and huskier than usual. That, combined with the new pet name causes blood to rush from Jungwoo’s head directly to his crotch, which makes it real hard for him to resist diving back in for another kiss, this time from Dongyoung.

 

“I love kissing you.” Yukhei’s confession has both Jungwoo and Dongyoung laughing in surprise and then Dongyoung is hauling Yukhei up to sit on his lap.

 

It’s a bit funny to see big and long-limbed Yukhei perched on top of lanky, bony Dongyoung but all Jungwoo can think of while looking at them is how lucky he is and how much he loves the two of them.

 

“I love kissing you too,” Jungwoo tells Yukhei, trying not to blush at his own words but clearly failing when Yukhei reaches to pinch one of his cheeks.

 

“What about me?” Dongyoung’s undoubtedly eyeing Jungwoo’s mouth when he says that, so all Jungwoo can do when he notices it is to say _fuck it_ in his mind and place a hand on Dongyoung’s nape to pull him in for a kiss.

 

☀☀☀

 

The awkwardness that Jungwoo expected to stem from the three of them being more than just friends does not come. In fact, they’ve grown even closer with each day that passes now that there are even fewer things that aren’t shared between them.

 

Dongyoung doesn’t seem to mind that Yukhei and Jungwoo have practically moved into his apartment, but he does complain about his bed still being too small to accommodate two normal-sized people and Yukhei (whenever Dongyoung says something related to how tall Yukhei is, the latter threatens to lock Dongyoung out of his own room for the night, but he never has the courage to do so).

 

Jungwoo, on the other hand, is pretty happy with their sleeping arrangement since he gets to be cuddled by the two other men, and sometimes he even gets to be both the little and big spoon which is every guy’s dream in his opinion.

 

Their group of friends isn’t surprised in the slightest once they announce they’re officially in a relationship, with Sicheng pretending they hadn’t all betted on it and that he’d clearly won. Johnny looks a little confused and starts asking them all kinds of questions like if none of them gets jealous of each other and it sparks a whole conversation that ends with Jungwoo getting kisses on both cheeks from each of his boyfriends at the same time per Mark’s request so he could take a selfie for posterity.

 

Jungwoo has never felt this happy and fulfilled in his life. He feels so loved and so full of love to give that he starts to wonder how he ever thought this could be a bad idea in the first place.

 

Especially when they’ve been making out for a good half hour, sitting on Dongyoung’s couch, with Jungwoo half on Dongyoung’s lap who has his leg thrown over Yukhei’s own as Dongyoung and him kiss sloppily. Jungwoo has been trailing kisses down Dongyoung’s neck, his hand on Dongyoung’s thigh, dangerously close to the elder’s crotch.

 

Jungwoo hears Yukhei’s growl rise from deep within his chest once Dongyoung palms him through his jeans, the younger’s hips rising up asking for more contact.

 

“Fuck, hyung, just touch me please,” Yukhei pleads as Dongyoung stops kissing him in favor of mouthing his jaw.

 

Even though the words aren’t directed at him, hearing how desperate and needy Yukhei is, causes Jungwoo’s cock to throb painfully inside his jeans, and soon, his hand is traveling downwards to cup his own bulge, squeezing it.

 

“You want me to jerk you off, Xuxi? Is that what you want?” Jungwoo watches as Dongyoung keeps rubbing the heel of his palm against Yukhei’s crotch through his jeans head spinning with how turned on he is just from watching Dongyoung and Yukhei.

 

“Yes, please, hyung,” Yukhei pleads again, this time rolling his hips to meet Dongyoung’s touch.

 

Jungwoo is happy to watch, but decides maybe he should also join the action. With a shy but still firm gesture, he slides his hand up Dongyoung’s thigh, fingers working on the older man’s zipper, dragging it down. It catches Dongyoung’s attention, and he turns his face to look at Jungwoo who stares back at him, silently asking for permission to go ahead.

 

“Eager, are we?” Dongyoung smirks at Jungwoo, before kissing him full on the lips. Jungwoo feels saliva dribble down his chin with how messy and sloppy the kiss is but he doesn’t mind one bit.

 

As Jungwoo’s finger work on unbuttoning Dongyoung’s pants, Yukhei is still half-moaning, half-whimpering on the other side of Dongyoung as the latter keeps masturbating him through his black sweatpants. Jungwoo wouldn’t be surprised if Yukhei came from only that, given how loud he’s being right now.

 

Dongyoung is still kissing him, tongue lapping at every corner of Jungwoo’s mouth, making Jungwoo even more worked up than he already was so he wastes no time in sliding a hand inside Dongyoung’s pants to grab a good fistful of the latter’s cock. Fuck, Jungwoo knew Dongyoung was huge but nothing prepared him for the sensation of actually feeling the weight of Dongyoung’s cock firmly in his grip.

 

Jungwoo gives Dongyoung’s cock an experimental pump and it draws the most gorgeous, low sound out of the other man’s throat. It spurs Jungwoo on and he does it again, this time with more gusto, feeling Dongyoung’s erection grow in his fisted hand.

 

“Fuck, Dongyoung, you’re so _big,_ ” Jungwoo manages to breathe out when Dongyoung lets him come up for air after thoroughly kissing him for minutes on end.

 

“No _Dongyoung-hyung_ , huh?” Yukhei asks teasingly, leaning forward to their side, his eyes glued to where Jungwoo is stroking Dongyoung’s cock underneath the fabric of the brunette’s boxers.

 

Jungwoo’s cheeks redden at the comment, but the embarrassment doesn’t last long, because soon Yukhei’s hand is joining his. They start working in tandem, masturbating Dongyoung to full hardness, until the latter is panting, head thrown back over the couch’s backrest.

 

“Take it off,” Dongyoung says, voice sounding slightly strained, his adam apple bobbing up and down as he swallows thickly. Both Jungwoo and Yukhei hurry to obey, sliding Dongyoung’s pants down to his ankles. He kicks them off to the side, and his boxers shorts join them on the floor not long after.

 

There’s something incredibly satisfying in watching Yukhei’s long fingers wrap around Dongyoung’s veiny cock, and Jungwoo can’t help but have a flashback to that afternoon in book club. Back then, he really couldn’t have imagined he would be in the position he is now.

 

Dongyoung has one of his hands on Yukhei’s thigh and the other on Jungwoo’s, nails digging into the fabric, once Yukhei brings a hand slicked with saliva to the crown of Dongyoung’s cock and starts working up and down its length with quick motions.

 

“Are you going to just watch?” Dongyoung asks Jungwoo, causing him to snap out of his daze. He thinks Yukhei is doing a pretty decent job with his hand but Jungwoo knows with which part of his body he works best and it’s _not_ that one.

 

“I want to suck you off,” Jungwoo tells Dongyoung who answers him with a smile and a nod of his head. Then his hand is on Yukhei’s pulse, stopping his motions.

 

“Xuxi, can you go grab the lube in the bedroom?” Dongyoung asks Yukhei and the other pouts but obliges, getting up and disappearing down the corridor towards the bedroom.

 

“I’m all yours, baby.” Dongyoung spreads his legs a bit further apart, baring himself for Jungwoo, his erection an angry red as it rests heavy against his stomach, looking deliciously inviting. Jungwoo salivates.

 

Soon, he is on his knees, caged between Dongyoung’s legs. He envelopes the base of Dongyoung’s cock with his hand, the tip of his fingers barely meeting, gives it a light squeeze.

 

“It doesn’t bite.”

 

“But I do,” Jungwoo retorts, sending the older man his best mischievous look.

 

“Don’t you dare, Jungwoo,” Dongyoung warns, eyes widening in a rather comical way and Jungwoo lets out a rumbling laugh.

 

“I’m back,” Yukhei announces once he steps into the living room again, a small blue bottle of lube in his hand. He’s gotten rid of his t-shirt, well defined abs on full display. “Oh,” Yukhei lets out once he sees Jungwoo kneeling in front of Dongyoung, holding the latter’s cock in his hand.

 

“I think Jungwoo needs a little incentive, Xuxi.”

 

Wasting no time, Yukhei walks up to them, kneeling behind Jungwoo. He throws the lube on the couch next to Dongyoung and reaches to run a hand through Jungwoo’s light brown hair. “You don’t have to fit everything in your mouth, you know? I can help you with what you can’t reach, hyung,” Yukhei tells Jungwoo in a soft tone and Jungwoo would feel embarrassed right now if he wasn’t so unabashedly turned on by Yukhei whispering filth next to his ear.

 

“Just put hyung’s pretty cock in your mouth.”

 

Jungwoo growls under his breath and leans forward, wrapping his lips around Dongyoung’s head and sucking on it tentatively, before he sinks further down. The stretch of his lips around the girth feels impossible but good at the same time. Dongyoung lets out a heavy, contented sigh once Jungwoo presses his tongue against the underside of Dongyoung’s cock before pulling it out.

“Good boy,” Dongyoung praises, running a finger down Jungwoo’s cheek.

 

“You did so well, hyung. Do you think you can take a little more?” Yukhei asks, his hand still caressing Jungwoo’s hair. Jungwoo feels Yukhei’s chest press against his back, only the thin fabric of his shirt separating them, when he dives in again, this time swirling his tongue around the crown of Dongyoung’s cock.

 

It starts to leak pre-cum and Jungwoo laps at the slit, gathering it on his tongue, the salty taste familiar, yet oddly new. He’s dreamed about tasting Dongyoung like this many times before but finally getting to do it is something completely different.

 

“Fuck, Jungwoo,” Dongyoung curses once Jungwoo’s mouth engulfs him again.

 

This time, Jungwoo sucks eagerly on the older man’s cock as he bobs his head up and down, well aware of the way Yukhei is coaxing him into a rhythm with his fingers tangled in between Jungwoo’s hair.

 

Both Dongyoung and Yukhei keep praising him while he works on Dongyoung’s cock, the words mixing with the lewdy squelching sounds filling the air. Jungwoo feels perspiration gathering on his forehead, but he doesn’t wanna stop. He was already turned on before he got on his knees but now he can feel his erection throbbing painfully, trapped inside his now-tight underwear.

 

Dongyoung’s hips stutter once Jungwoo hollows his cheeks, attempting to get more of Dongyoung’s length inside his mouth. The cockhead grazes the back of Jungwoo’s throat before he pulls back then pushes down again, until his lips are touching his fingers still holding on to the base of Dongyoung’s length.

 

“I didn’t know you were so good at this, baby.” The compliment travels straight to Jungwoo’s cock and he instinctively rolls his hips, desperately needing someone to touch him.

 

As if able to read Jungwoo’s thoughts, Yukhei sneaks an arm around Jungwoo, hand slipping under Jungwoo’s underwear to wrap around Jungwoo’s hard-on. Jungwoo moans around Dongyoung’s dick and before he can even register what’s happening, he feels hot, sticky cum flooding his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and spilling past his lips to drip down his chin. Jungwoo pulls back, coughing a little, a look of surprise in his face. He swallows what’s left in his mouth, wiping his lips on the back of his hand sloppily.

 

“I’ve never seen Dongyoung-hyung come so fast, you must be pretty good at this.” Yukhei says from behind him, letting go of his hair. Jungwoo lets his head fall back over Yukhei’s shoulder, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. His jaw hurts but what hurts more is how much he wants to come right now, but Yukhei is torturing him by jerking him off in slow, languid motions.

 

As Dongyoung comes out of his orgasm high, Jungwoo settles on Yukhei’s lap, going almost completely boneless as Yukhei keeps working on his dick. He is pretty sure he can’t come just from that though, eyes landing on the forgotten bottle of lube lying by Dongyoung’s side.

 

“That felt so good,” Dongyoung tells Jungwoo, reaching forward to wipe at the Jungwoo’s chin with his thumb. “Thank you, baby.”

 

“Can you…” Jungwoo starts but stops himself before he can get all the words out, suddenly feeling shy.

 

Yukhei’s chest feels solid and grounding against his back, but Jungwoo sitting in front of him, naked from the waist down, cock still half-hard between his legs is still enough of a dreamy-like image and Jungwoo concludes that, in dreams, he can be as shameless as he wants.

 

“Can you finger me until I come?” Jungwoo asks, voice so small he’s sure no one has heard him, dreading having to repeat himself. But Yukhei’s low curse is indication enough that they heard him loud and clear.

 

“Come here and bend over,” Dongyoung orders and Jungwoo does as he’s told, bending over the couch’s seat so his ass still covered by the fabric of his underwear is on display.

 

“So pretty,” Dongyoung says, his hand sliding down Jungwoo’s spine to rest on the small of his back, before pulling the waistband of Jungwoo’s underwear down to his knees, exposing Jungwoo’s ass.

 

Jungwoo feels two different sized hands spread him apart, one on each of his buttocks.

He can’t see what’s going on behind him but the anticipation is only getting him even more worked up. He wiggles his ass and earns a slap from who he assumes is Dongyoung, yelping in response. Then Yukhei grabs the lube, the popping of the cap signaling he’s opened the bottle. Jungwoo braces himself on his elbows, turning his head around just enough to see Yukhei squeeze a considerable amount of lube on Dongyoung’s hand.

 

“Let’s see how much you can take until you’re begging for me to fuck you,” Dongyoung says and Jungwoo whimpers at the words, pushing his ass further in the air and arching his back.

 

Next thing, there’s lube being poured over his crack, and soon enough, Jungwoo feels the tip of a finger pressing against his entrance. He lets out a shaky breath as the first knuckle enters him, tensing up instinctively.

 

“It’s okay, hyung, we’ll be gentle,” Yukhei says, now kneeling next to Jungwoo and rubbing soothing circles on Jungwoo’s lower back. It helps Jungwoo relax so much that he doesn’t even realize when Dongyoung’s finger makes it all the way inside.

 

It feels good and soon Dongyoung is fingering him, slowly and patiently, giving Jungwoo time to adjust. After a few seconds, Dongyoung asks if Jungwoo is ready for a second finger to which Jungwoo answers with a nod. He earns a gentle kiss on the forehead from Yukhei, before the other goes back to join Dongyoung.

 

Then there are large hands (he assumes Yukhei’s) spreading his ass cheeks further apart and Dongyoung has two fingers in knuckle deep inside Jungwoo’s clenching walls. Dongyoung starts scissoring him, working him open, and Jungwoo can’t help the wanton moans that escape his mouth one after the other at the sensation of being touched like that.

 

“Hyung, _more_ ,” Jungwoo begs, his voice coming out embarrassingly high pitched and needy but it’s not like he cares right now.

 

“As you wish, baby,” Dongyoung replies, but instead of the familiarity of an additional finger, what Jungwoo gets is something slick and soft pressed against his entrance.

 

“Aaah, f-fuck, hyung…”

 

“How do you like being tongue-fucked, baby?” Dongyoung asks at the same time as the wet muscle penetrates Jungwoo, joining Dongyoung’s finger inside him.

 

“I love it... it feels so, so good,” Jungwoo answers as best as he can, feeling heat pooling low in his stomach as both Dongyoung’s fingers and Yukhei’s tongue start fucking into him at the same pace.

 

Jungwoo senses his knees giving up any time soon, but he tries to hold himself in place, not wanting this to be over. He wants to come like this so bad, untouched while he’s thoroughly fucked by his two boyfriends.

 

“Xuxi… Dongyoung-hyung,” Jungwoo chants both men’s names between whimpers and moans and when Dongyoung unexpectedly adds a third finger, Jungwoo curses under his breath, a litany of filthy words he’s pretty sure he never even knew were part of his vocabulary before.

 

When Jungwoo starts to feel his impending orgasm, he reaches between his own legs for his cock, but before he can close his hand around it, Dongyoung slaps it away, claiming it for himself. The hand is slick with lube and it makes every stroke so good and easy that Jungwoo know he won’t last much longer.

 

Dongyoung is knuckle deep inside Jungwoo’s ass, fingers grazing Jungwoo’s prostate, and Xuxi still tongue-fucking Jungwoo when Jungwoo hits climax. Cum spurts all over Dongyoung’s hand and the purple rug as Jungwoo orgasms with a loud shout, rocking back against the fingers inside him as he rides it out. He barely notices when the wetness of Yukhei’s tongue isn’t inside him anymore.

 

With the force of the orgasm, Jungwoo can feel his knees finally giving out as well as his elbows, barely able to hold himself up, but before he can collapse, Yukhei and Dongyoung both wrap their arms around him securely. Jungwoo lets himself be manhandled onto the couch, boneless and spent. He lies against the thrown pillows, his head resting on Dongyoung’s lap and his legs thrown on Yukhei’s.

 

Eyelids heavily, Jungwoo starts to doze off, not even bothering to open his eyes to check what’s happening when he starts to hear Yukhei’s breathy moans on the other end of the couch.

 

He wakes up later in the night, already in Dongyoung’s bed with a clean shirt on, nestled between the other two men, the buzzing of the AC blending in with Yukhei’s soft snores.

 

Carefully, Jungwoo gets up and tiptoes out of the room and towards the kitchen. He opens the fridge to get some cold water, and when his eyes land on all the plastic containers with colored post-its on it containing their names he can’t help but smile.

 

It’s a given that the three of them found each other and Jungwoo promises himself he’ll never take it for granted, neither their friendship and the romantic relationship that came later. Jungwoo intends to cherish and nurture it because without Yukhei and Dongyoung he doesn’t feel complete. The three of them are like essential parts of a puzzle, complementing each other.

 

Yes, Jungwoo had been right when he predicted that their relationship would forever be changed after that one afternoon weeks ago. What Jungwoo didn’t know is that the change would’ve been such a happy one.

 

Still smiling to himself, he grabs the bottle of water, taking a few sips before he walks back to the bedroom and to the two people who make him feel like he truly belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank bee for proof/beta reading this for me and convincing me it wasn't total garbage, ily. also thanks milo for inspiring me to write this even though it turned out very different from what i had in mind after our convo that one night, ily bro! TT
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> > [twitter](http://twitter.com/chuuvesmoon)  
> > [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/chuuvesmoon)


End file.
